


Your hands (protect the flames)

by lilaevolet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I have no idea how i'm supposed to tag this, M/M, Quidditch, confusion never stops, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaevolet/pseuds/lilaevolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So how does it feel? One day you coach a bunch of misfits from different houses and the next day you become a captain of your own quidditch team. I'm proud of you Sawamura, you've come so far'</p><p>He dragged the last word so it came out as a purr.<br/>Damn cat-boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haikyuu!! - Hogwarts Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883829) by [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana). 



> This isnt my first time writing fanfiction but its the first time actully posting it. So it probably counts as the first time. My grammar is bad, so be warned. And my vocabulary sucks. Double warning heeyooo. Am I spitting on my own plate? Is that even a saying in english? Oh well. 
> 
> I was HUGELY inspired by Ereana who writes this greatest drabbles about various haikyuu pairings set in Hogwarts. YOU ARE THE BOMB AND I LOVE YOUR WRITING AND PLEASE NEVER STOP. I really wanted to hit her on tumblr to ask if she's okay with me posting this but I couldn't find her so if anyone knows her tumblr, can you please post it in the comments?
> 
> Title is, as you probably already figured out, from Bastille song – Icarus. I am very creative indeed.

'Oi Hinata, give it back!'

Hinata laughed and jumped away from Nishinoya, who desperately tried to take the tube of gel from ginger's hands.

'No! I like your hair like this. You look so tiiiiiiny'

'Look who's talking!'

Nishinoya growled and threw himself on Hinata who let out a distressed howl when they fell to the ground.

Daichi shook his head and looked over to Suga. Gray-haired boy smiled when he saw Daichi's face and winked at him as to say 'you're coach, you deal with it'.  
Nishinoya and Hinata were rolling on the ground and screaming. Kageyama was sending dirty looks to Nishinoya, Tsukishima was rolling his eyes as per usual waiting for Yamaguchi to get dressed, Asahi was glancing nervously at Kageyama and Tanaka thankfully had transfiguation so he had to leave early because if he was here things would probably get even wilder.  
Daichi looked from Kageyama who had downright murderous look on his face to Asahi who deeply resembled scared baby seal and then back to the floor and knew it was time to make an end to it.

He put his arms over the chest and groaned.

'BOYS'

They looked at him in unison with wide eyes and froze. Daichi sighed. Things he had to deal with.

'Hinata give him back his gel, he's useless without his over the top hair style and Nishinoya for Merlin's sake stop chewing on his leg! You both have class in ten minutes and if I hear you were late I'm gonna feed you to the giant squid! And Kageyama please stop, you're scaring Asahi!'  
Two Gryffindors let go of eachother and Hinata threw the tube of gel at Nishinoya who caught it and ran in the bathroom with it.  
Blond Slytherin and his freckled friend left shortly after, Tsukki crashing with Kageyama's shoulder rather than saying goodbye, giant of a Hufflepuff decided to wait for Nishinoya outside, trying to get as far away from Kageyama as he could or so it seemed and black-haired Slytherin was standing next to Hinata's locker with arms crossed, his trademark frown firmly on his face as ginger babbled about god knows what, trying to get dressed in the mean time and failing.

'You dont want to become a dinner, do you Hinata', Daichi said dangerously.

Hinata shook his head in distress, quickly put on his robes and rushed out of the changing room, Kageyama following close behind.

'See you tomorrow Captain', he heard the smaller boy yell from outside.

This little mixed practice club of his was going to be the death of him. And to think – 

'You know it's kinda hot when you get bossy'

Oh no. Oh no no no. 

He quickly looked at Suga who smiled apologeticly and took his bag.

No no, dont you dare. Dont you DARE.

'Suga do– '

'I'lll wait for you outside' Suga said, nodded to person behind Daichi and left the changing room. The bastard.

'Ah, so its just you and me now'

Daichi clenched his jaw and turned slowly to meet the owner of the voice.

'What are you doing here Kuroo', he asked, not trying to hide his irritation.

'Funny, I could ask you the same thing. Since its our time to practice', Kuroo grinned lazily and Daichi noticed that his stupid hair was looking even more stupid today, if that was even possible. 

And of course. Of course. He had to say it. 

'Your hair looks stupid today'

Kuroo's eyes got wide with surprise and he let out a barking laugh.

'I didnt know you took such an interest in my hair. Good to know though. I'll make them especially nice for you tomorrow.'

Daichi Sawamura definetely wasn't taking an interest in his fellow sixth year's stupid hair and/or his annoying feline eyes and his stupidly large hands and – 

Wooaah there, hold your hippogriffs.

It was just that Kuroo Tetsurou was irritating pain in the ass who always found himself somewhere in near proximity of Daichi and liked to torture him, his stupid lopsided smirk always plastered on his face. Daichi strongly believed that he was actually born with it, making it his default mode, so maybe it wasnt even his fault. The bastard was cursed with his stupid smirk for life.

BUT, what he was trying to say was that Kutoo Tetsurou was annoying and he didnt like him. 

'Now now no need to get you panties in the twist. I was just saying hi to my _new_ favourite captain.'

He knew, of course he knew. He didn't even bother to ask how since Kuroo always seemed to know everything before it even became official.

'So how does it feel? One day you coach a bunch of misfits from different houses and the next day you become a captain of your own quidditch team. I'm proud of you Sawamura, you've come so far'

He dragged the last word so it came out as a purr. 

Damn cat-boy.

'Thank you Kuroo, I cannot express the gratitude I have for your kind words. Now if you excuse me, I have to go because you know, I actually _attend_ my classes.'

Kuroo chuckled. 

Daichi turned and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The other boy leaned dangerously close to him and he could feel his warm breath on his neck as Slytherin spoke.

'See you in the air, _Captain_ ' 

 

~

 

'Thanks for nothing', Daichi groaned as he finally escaped from smirking face of his tormentor.

Suga laughed and threw his arm over Daichi's shoulder.

'Well I just wanted to leave you two to your captain matters. Since your both captains now'

'Can you please stop using that word!'

'You better get used to it, you know, since you _are_ a captain now'

'Suga', Daichi said dangerously. So he was, a captain that is. How he became one? He had no idea. He knew he wasn't a good fit to be a captain. Not really. Coaching 'a band of misfits' was something entirely different than being responsible for the whole team. They trusted their captain to make good decisions and that scared Daichi even if he wouldn't admit it. Captain had to keep his feet firmly on the ground no matter what because his team relied on him. What if he let them down? What then? Gryffindor had a good captain, he was uplifting and loud and he always seem to know what to say to his teammates to make them fight like real lions, Ravenclaw's captain was smart and he found a way out of every situation no matter how troubling and Kuroo, well even if it pained him to admit it, Kuroo was a great captain. His teammates trusted him, believed in him and were willing to follow him everywhere. He was driven and determined, he knew how to encourage them with few words and more importantly, they all had great respect for him. Daichi on the other hand was...

Suga must have sensed that his mind was taking him to dangerous places because he squeezed Daichi's shoulder reassuringly.

'You're gonna be great, stop worrying so much'

Daichi let out a sigh. Suga always said things like this to make him feel better. But anyway, the team, his team chose him to be their captain and even though he strongly suspected they had no idea what they were doing, if he tries really hard he'll make it work. He must make it work. 

 

~

 

Kuroo found many people around him very interesting; Kenma, his childhood friend, seemingly apathic and mostly unresponsive Ravenclaw. Kageyama with his hostile glares, which for some reason only seem to soften into something more 'friendly' around certain ginger fireball of a Gryffindor. Bokuto with his loud mouth, owlish looks, love for animals and passion for quidditch. Yaku who never missed an opportunity to embarrass him but somehow still managed to play the role of a mother in their large group of friends. Nishinoya who only seemed to seek improvement in whatever it was he was doing, specially quidditch. Hinata and his never-give-up attitude and hunger for victory. Asahi, scary looking Hufflepuff with heart of glass and mean game in the air. Akaashi with his emotionless expression and abillity to smell bullshit before you even opened your mouth, Tsukishima and his bastard-y character which was only a little less annoying when freckled Hufflepuff started to throw threatening looks in his direction. Yamaguchi who came so far from being Tsukki's side kick to the only person who managed to keep annoying blond giraffe in line. Tanaka who was always in the mood for causing trouble and blowing things up. Soft spoken and caring Suga, who was obviously made out of puppies and cupcakes and unicorns and soft blankets. Damn, he even found Oikawaa and his stupid charm interesting.

But, for some unfathomable reason, there wasn't a single person in the world who intrigued him more than Sawamura Daichi.

Oikawa dared to call him boring once but he couldn't be more wrong. Sawamura was anything but boring. He had this aura of silent authority and respectfullnes going on which made everyone near him weak and hungry for his approval. Nobody ever wanted to come even close to dissapointing him. And he was kind, so kind and loyal to his friends, always there to pat their backs and say something encouraging when they were feeling down. Daichi who got together kids from different houses who had troubles fitting in to practice quidditch with them but the group gradually became so much more and Kuroo knew how proud Daichi was of his little practice club and its members, it was heart warming, really. He walked and talked with seriousness but he knew how to smile and when he did, oh boy, he lit up the whole room. Kuroo loved how he seem to be the only one who could make his friendly and composed expression falter and turn into something more of an irritated glare. It made him feel kind of special. 

Now if you think that Kuroo lived in some sort of denial of his feelings for Daichi, you are wrong. He realized he wanted to be more to brown-haired Hufflepuff than just a rival and annoying distraction, approximately two years ago. He however, didnt do anything to make that happen. He just continued being little whore for Daichi's attention and so far so good. Kuroo simply couldn't risk their relationship (relationship huh?) as it was, trying to make Daichi his. Their little encounters and fights meant way to much to him.

Or so he liked to tell himself.

Whatever gets you through the night right?

Speaking of, his next class was potions and it was one of few classes in which his attendance was perfect. This of course had nothing to do with the fact that they shared it with Hufflepuffs, absolutely nothing at all. It was just a _coincidence._

'Could you please hurry up, I don't want to be late'

Oikawa smiled knowingly and sighed.

'Oh Tetsurou, when day comes when you stop pining over Sawamura I'll buy myself three bottles of fire whiskey and celebrate until night turns into morning and moon – '

'Oikawa I will cut you if you don't stop and call me Tetsurou again and I'll punch you in the throat, Kuroo smiled.

Oikawa pouted. 'You're a meanie'

But than he thankfully continued dressing up.

Kuroo groaned. Why were they friends. The first time he layed eyes on this boy whose hair was always perfect (how??) he should've turned around and ran in the other way as fast as he could. Too late for that now, sadly.

'You don't want to keep your precious Hufflepuff waiting now do you?' Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows and left the room.

Right.

Potions.

 

~

 

Daichi dreaded potions for two reasons.

One, he was terrible at mixing ingridients, he couldn't chop and stir and grind them with a finesse which was required for it, his fingers feeling too clumsy, his hands too big. He also didn't have the patience and discipline to stir mixture _exactly_ two and a half times with a small swift movement of a wand, whispering soft words to it and what not. So the end result was usually quite...disturbing. It was only because of much appreciated help from Suga and Asahi that he wasnt failling the subject completely.

Two, they shared class with goddamne snakes. And it wasn't that Daichi disliked all the Slytherins, some were quite nice actually, Akaashi for example. He only truly disliked, surprise surprise, one. No, actually make that two. Oikawa was also rather annoying.  
Stupid black haired cat-boy had two hours, twice a week, to disturb Daichi's hard work (hah hah ha) and to irritate him until he was grinding his teeth and his face was turning from white to pink in intervals of approximately three minutes. And Kuroo seemed to really enjoy potions and of course, because universe had wicked sense of humor, he also excelled at the subject. He never missed class, not once and we're talking about Kuroo who was known to spend more time walking to classes than actually attending them. 'I got distracted' being his most used excuse.

'Sawamura!'

Ah.

_On your mark_

Kuroo walked into class with that jerk of Oikawa following him, smirking like it was going out of fashion.

_get set_

'How are you? You look a bit flustered, you feeling fine?'

_go_

'We spoke two hours ago. I'm fine'

'Well two hours is a long time and i missed youuu'

There it was again, purring. Daichi didn't know people could even purr before he met Kuroo. Or maybe just Kuroo was capable of that, who knows.  
Before Daichi could reply professor Ukai walked in and urged them to take their sits.

Thank you Helga, I owe you this one.

Professor Ukai sat down on the table and looked at them with bored exspression. 

'So dearest class of mine, remember in the beginning of the school year when I said you're gonna do some group projects in the future? Well the time has come. You'll work in pairs and no, I don't really give a damn who you're paired with as long as you both do your parts. When you decide on your topic come see me and we'll disccuse it, no you cant make poiosons and no you cant make love potions. Choose your topic and partner wisely because it's going to be half of your grade. Is everything clear?'

Yeah okay, that didn't sound so bad. He'll work with either Suga or Asahi, because he knew that considering his poor knowledge of potions, one of them will pair with him. He was so glad to have friends like this.

'Professor Ukai' 

Ugh what does that jerk want now. Daichi glanced at Kuroo who had sickingly amused look on his face.

'Yes Kuroo?'

'Can I work with Sawamura? You know this is the only way you'll know for sure he actually did put some work in the project. Sugawara and Asahi will probably go easy on him'

Ringing. Loud ringing was all Daichi could hear as his vision became black and his mouth turned into freaking Sahara. Right on time too.

'Yeah yeah sure, I dont care.'

NO NO NO NO NO

PROFESSOR UKAI YOU SHOULD FIGHT THIS EVIL CAT MANIAC 

Daichi jumped from his chair like he was on fire.

'I DONT WANT TO!' 

Oops that was a bit too loud. Daichi took a deep breath and tried his best to compose himself.

'Professor Ukai, I dont think that's a good idea'

Ukai squinted his eyes. He didn't wear his hair band today, Daichi faintly noticed.

'Is that so? Well as far as I'm concerned you should be glad Kuroo was so nice to choose someone as incompetent as you. Does anyone have any questions?' He looked away and Daichi knew there was no point to poke at matter any further.

Daichi looked down, fixing his gaze on his quil, not wanting to face Kuroo who probably looked smug and victorious as hell. Bastard. Bastard. Bastard. So this was really happening. It will go smoothly, for sure. Daichi could already see vivid details of his own funeral.

He felt a hand on his shoulders and he turned to see Asahi giving him concerned look. 

'I'm sure it won't be so bad', Suga said slowly, his voice lacking conviction.

'Yeah', he said dryly. 'Say Suga, do you think Tanaka will lend me his beater bat?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yaku owns my soul ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>  
> 
> .

'Okay, spit it out.'

Yaku closed his text book with a sigh and looked at Kuroo who was fidgeting in his chair since they came, completely ignoring his books and grinning like he just won a year supply of mackerel pike.

'What I don't know what you're talking about' Kuroo said innocently.

Yaku rolled his eyes. 'You're grin is bigger than usual so I suppose it has something to do with Sawamura'

'You're so insightful Yaku. Well if you must know we're gonna work on potions project together' Kuroo smiled, his eyes sparkling. Yes, actually _sparkling._

Yaku scrunched his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak but Oikawa beat him to it.

'Tetsouru jumped him like a horny sadistic bastard that he is and fluttered his eyelashes at Ukai and poor Daichi-san was just standing there helpless and red like a beet and it was kind of painful to watch really'

Kuroo sent a nasty look to Oikawa who smiled widely, nearly spliting his face in half.

'Thats not what happened!'

'Its _exactly_ what happened' Akaashi stated blankly.

'You're an embarrassment to me and to yourself Kuroo.' Yaku had a look on his face that screamed _I didn't raise you like that._

'Yaku you're so mean!' Oikawa said with delight. 'I like it!'

'Yeah, now Suga's gonna think Yaku is a bad mother', Kenma, who was lost in his own universe until then, added slowly, his eyes never leaving his notes.

Kuroo looked at his blond-haired friend with expression which probably matched Caesar's face in moment of his assasination. 

'Its gross how low you're willing to go because of that little crush of yours Kuroo-chan'. Of course Oikawa had to add fuel to the fire because his chraming personality didn't come with any sort of filter.

'Oh I'm sorry, at least my crush doesn't PUT UP WITH ME AND MY SHIT ONLY BECAUSE WE'RE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS' Kuroo smirked, clearly very proud of himself.

'That's not true!'

'Keep lying to yourself sweetie'

'Well at least I don't have to throw myself at my crush and make fool out of myself just to get his attention!'

'You sure about that?'

To say Yaku was done would be an understatement.

It's not like he didn't find himself in situations like this every day but playing a mother could be very tiring. If he haven't found a Must Attend Study Hours in the beginnig of their second year, they'd probably all fall behind by now. Usually he did a quite remarkable job in keeping things in order. Usually. But five whiny bratty Slytherins (sorry Akaashi, I love you Akaashi, you don't whine all that much Akaashi), one reserved Ravenclaw and three hyperactive(gwaah bwaaah oho hooo) Gryffindors could be too much to handle from time to time. And that was only the standard group. Hinata and Iwaizumi joined them on occasions and sometimes even Suga and other members of Karasuno came by. Minus Sawamura of course, which caused a lot of whining from one very annoying Slytherin, as you can imagine. 

Rowena bless Suga and their shared parenthood, it gave him a peace of mind to know that his friends were taken care of even when they weren't in his sight. Or in other words, that somebody was making sure they didn't burn the school down when he was away. Yaku's latest source of amusement however was watching them fall in love. And make absolute fools of themselves on daily basis. It was spectacular and quite embarrasing to watch them dance their rooster dance around their crushes, trying to be smooth as fuck but failing miserably.

'If you two don't stop I'll personally inform Iwaizumi and Sawamura that you draw hearts around their names and dream of having their little magical babies' Yaku interfered between Oikawa and Kuroo who were still acting like five year olds. 'Go back to studying and Akaashi stop grinning, its disturbing.

The two stopped, their faces turning in a very satisfying shade of red and Akaashi's face thankfully turned blank again.

Much better.

Hello silence my old friend.

'Yoooo homies guess who's back'

'Heeeeeey you guuuuuys where's Kageyama though?'

'It was like the best practice ever like gwaaah so sooo goood '

'Yeaah shorty missed his boyfriend thouuuuugh'

'NOT TRUE'

Oh.

_Right._

How could he forget.

Rowena grant him the strenght not to hex every single one of these idiots.

 

~

 

'Sawamura wait!'

Daichi quickened his pace as he turned left, making his way down one of less populated hallways.

If he tries really hard, maybe he can become one with gray walls.

He needed to make practice plan and had absolutely no energy to face Kuroo, of all people.

'Stop running away I know you heard me'

Daichi turned around, his hands in fists.

'What', he barked. Anger started to bubble inside him, and he knew that after everything that happened today his composure was hanging on a thin thread. _Very_ thin thread.

'Look I know you're probably mad at me – ' Kuroo started and something in Daichi snapped.

'MAD? Now why would I be _mad_? Probably not because you humiliated me in front of the whole class and professor Ukai! Daichi was yelling now and he could feel heat starting to make its way to his face.

'Wow you look cute when you get really angry' Kuroo stated, looking slightly dumbfounded. 

'What?'

'I never noticed'

'You you – what do you want?'

Kuroo returned to his usual smirking-self again and Daichi couldn't help but to feel relieved.

'I'm just checking on my partner, of course! But seriouslly, I thought we could go to library and choose our topic'

'I dont care about topic, choose what you want'

'Oh'

Kuroo's 'hurt' expression wouldn't convince anyone.

'But we're _partners_ , we have to cooperate'

'Well if you wanted to _cooperate_ you shouldn't dragged me into this!'

Kuroo leaned on the wall, crossed his arms over his chest. And...just stared. With his feline eyes and lazy grin. Daichi felt shivers running down his back. 

'What are – stop you idiot!'

Kuroo's grin grew even wider. His eyes sparkling, yes sparkling, with something Daichi couldn't quite decipher and it was making him nervous.

'Argh, okay! Tomorrow at four in the library by the big window. Don't be late!'

Kuroo's grin turned almost predatory as he pushed himself off the wall but then, then for a split second he actually smiled. It was a quick and gone before he could even take a good look but it was so different from Kuroo's usual smirk that Daichi's breath caught in his throat for a moment.

'I wouldn't dare to be late. Since its our first date'

He winked at Daichi, turned on his heels with grace he shouldn't posses, and made his way down the hall in direction of Great Hall. Daichi stared at him, his mouth hanging open, his mind trying to regain control. 

_What?_

 

~

 

'You called it a date? Oh Merlin take the wheel, that's golden.' Bokuto was laughing like a maniac, trying to steady himself, no wanting to fall down the stairs.

_If he doesn't maybe he could just...push him_

Kuroo was fucked. He knew that much.

Why did he have to say it?

Even Daichi Sawamura couldn't be that oblivious. 

'You're pathetic. PATHETIC!'

'Stop yelling you idiot someone could actually hear you', Kuroo glanced around nervously, sending nasty glares to some third years passing by.

'Man I love you but that's, that's – Ah I can imagine you trying real hard to be smooth and cool and –'

Pushing him sounded more and more tempting. Instead, he smacked his head from behind and Bokuto started coughing.

'Oi chill, I admire you really. I would never _dare_ to ask Akaashi on a date just like that. You're like really brave maybe you should be a Gryffindor!'

More laughing.

'Of course you wouldn't because everyone knows Akaashi is way too smart to ever go on a date with you.'

Bokuto at least managed to look offended for a moment before he continued his laughing fit.

'Oh man, wait till I tell others'

'Don't even think about it'

 

~

 

Bokuto told everyone.

Well everyone he could found.

Basically he way just begging to have his sorry ass hexed as soon as the right opportunity showed.

'So you asked him on a date and he _actually_ said yes?' Kageyama scratched his head in confusion.

'No no, he asked Kuroo to meet him in the library to choose topic for their project and Kuroo called it a date', Bokuto replied happily.

'So romantic', Akaashi deadpanned. 

They were hanging on a big sofa in Slytherin common room, trying to finish their homework, so far unsuccessfully.

'Maybe Iwa-chan will take me to the library. It does sound kind of naughty'

'If Iwaizumi has half of his brain the only place he'll take you is to the trash' Tsukishima snickered.

'Sorry Tsukki that your little Hufflepuff boyfriend clearly doesn't take care of your needs. You're so tense all the time'

'Yamaguchi isn't my boyfriend you're pathetic'

'Oh yeeeeeahh?'

'Oh yeah?'

'You sure?'

'If you don't stop and finish your homework I'll take you _all_ to the trash' Yaku said calmly, looking very much like he was about to drown them in the lake. 

Kuroo threw his arm around smaller boy's shoulders and kissed him on top of his head.

'I'm sorry Yaku-mama, we'll be good tomorrow I promise'

Yaku rolled his eyes and smiled. 'And I believe you'

Tsukishima who obviously reached his breaking point as Oikawa and Bokuto continued with teasing, stood up, collected his books and hissed something unintelligible as he left.

'What do you think, still swimming deep in river called denail?' Bokuto asked, wiggling his eyebrows like a mad man.

The whole group turned around to watch Tsukishima leave.

They nodded their heads in unison.

'Yup'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a short and rushed chapter but I had a lot of going on in these past days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an absolute mess. It truly is. I had a writer's block for like 2 months and this chapter just wouldn't come together. I wrote 4 different versions of it and they were all terrible. I'm really sorry!

Daichi was a busy person.

Apart from everyday schoolwork he had to prepare training plans and coach Karasuno (reasons why they had to name quidditch practice club _anything_ long forgotten, Daichi faintly remembeed something about Hinata, or was it Noya, well it didn't matter – _someone_ protesting, it will bring bad luck otherwise), fullfil his prefect duties, attend quidditch practices with Puffs; his new found captain responsibility occupying his mind most of the time. He had to come up with new strategy for upcoming matches, choose starting team and prepare shit load of motivational speeches.

All of this activies left little to none place in his head to think about anything else, especially about _love_ and all the kissy-stuff it brought along. Which was probably a bit unhealthy since he was a teenage boy whose hormons should be blowing off the roof. But Daichi wasn't called middle age dad for nothing. So when it came to Kuroo and his teasing, he never thought anything more of it, he brushed it off just as one of Kuroo's quirks. As far as he was concerned it just confirmed his belief that feline-eyed boy was cocky, annoying and attention seeking person and Daichi was just another one of his victims. It never even occured to him that maybe, _maybe_ , Kuroo did all that because he wanted to do _kissy-stuff_ with him. 

As a result he naturally forgot about his incident with black-haired boy until Suga landed next to him, jumped off his broom, removed his goggles and kindly _reminded him_.

'So a date, huh?'

Daichi jerked his head down, turning it to see smile playing on Suga's lips.

'I don't know what you're talking about Suga. Did Ennoshita hit you with a boulder?'

Suga laughed as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. 'Don't play dumb Daichi, it's not a good look on you'

'I'm not, I have no idea what you're talking about'. Word date was swimming somewhere in the back of his mind, giving him a vague feeling he should've known what Suga was implying but just couldn't put his finger on it.

Suga was looking at him closely. 'You really are clueless eh?' he sighed defeatedly.

'Yes?' 

'Go figure. You're meeting with Kuroo today aren't you?'

Oh, _that_. 

He was indeed _meeting_ with Kuroo. But a date? It was odd of Suga to say something like that, because he knew how he felt about Kuroo, maybe he meant it metaphorically as in date with devil? Because Kuroo was actually as close to a devil as a person could get. So that could work and a date with devil sounded kind of right.

'Who told you?'

'Ah, so it is a date!'

'Suga stop talking rubbish, you know it's not a date.' _As if_.

'Yaku told me. And Kageyama who also told Hinata and then Hinata told me again. Oh and I also heard Bokuto yelling it on the stairs in third floor'

So that's how it was. Basically it was safe to assume that by now probably the whole school knew he was meeting with Kuroo in the library. Except someone somehow forgot to mention the reason for it and that was a stupid potions project.

'Don't look so troubled, I'm just messing with you', Suga put his arm around Daichi's shoulder, gave it a light squeeze and smiled. Daichi smiled back and pushed it to the back of his mind. He'll just deal with demonic pain-in-the-ass later.

The rest of the Hufflepuff team landed then and gathered around them, forming a circle to listen to their captain.

'Good work eveyone. First match is coming up so I'll choose start up team soon. Don't forget to stretch and hydrate. Let's leave the field to lions now.'

'YES CAPTAIN' they called in unison, making Daichi cringe. He'll have to get used to it sooner or later.

Gryffindors were already pooling on the field as they made their way to changing room. Daichi high-fived Hinata when he ran past him – enthusiastic as per usual and nodded to Bokuto who was thankfully to busy talking to Haiba to throw any unneccessary comments his way. Just as he thought he was safe Nishinoya spotted him. 

'Yooo good luck on your date Daichi-san!' he yelled across the field, causing every single head to turn and look at Daichi.

He flushed and increased his pace, ignoring questioning looks.

'Don't worry' he heard Bokuto hoot from behind. 'Sleeping with your rival isn't _technically illegal_ '

 

~

 

'Hey Iwaizumi would you date me?'

There was a gasp and a sound of quill falling on the table to his left.

Brown-haired Ravenclaw looked up from his parchament with bored expression and Kuroo snickered. Three of them were sitting in Slytherin common room, Yaku, who was busy with his assignment in Astronomy tower, trusting Iwaizumi to force Slytherin duo to do their homework.

'No'

Kuroo pouted. 'Why not?'

'I wouldn't go there if I was you', Iwaizumi said as he continued to write.

'Of course Iwa-chan wouldn't date you! He wouldn't date anyone because then he wouldn't have time for me!'

_Swish_.

_Thump_.

'Ouch! What was that for?!' Oikawa whined and rubbed spot on his forehead where flying transformation textbook hit it.

Kuroo chuckled and raised his hand for a high-five but Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, ignoring it.

'No but really, would you?'

'Stop asking him that!'

'I'm asking him because he's clearly the best person to ask! I know you would date me. You would date _anyone_ '

'You're delusional!'

Iwaizumi sighed and sent Oikawa menancing look to shut him up. 'I never thought about it. You're not ugly but your personality kind of blows most of the time'

Kuroo became silent after that. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were looking at him, expecting him to object, Slytherin captain was never silent for too long but the silence continued and Kuroo's brows furrowed deeper.

It was getting unbearable and Iwaizumi groaned, scratching the back of his head in frustration. 

'It's about Sawamura isn't it?' He mouthed silently to Oikawa, who nodded frantically.

'Look, well maybe I would date you. You are funny and good at quidditch and um, caring? I'm sure everyone can see that'

Kuroo looked at him, stunned expression on his face. Iwaizumi was trying really hard to smile in a way which he hoped was soothing, failing miserably of course and Oikawa held his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Silence stretched further, except from muffled noises, sounding suspiciously like laughter, escaping Oikawa's lips.

Kuroo looked from flustered and clearly uncomfortable Ravenclaw to perfect-haired Slytherin whose eyes were shut thight, his whole body trembling as he was trying to compose himself.

Silence broke suddenly with the sound of Kuroo's laugher. Oikawa joinied him gleefully, tears rolling from his eyes.

'You're actually worse than Yaku and Suga combined, aren't you?' 

Iwaizumi smiled, relief washing over his feautures.

'So how do you feel about scaring third years for our first date?'

'Don't', Iwaizumi said dangerously. 'I've had enough of you two for today.

He stood up and collected his books. 'Finish you homework, idiots.' He added and smacked their heads from behind instead of saying goodbye.

'Iwa-chan is so nice sometimes' Oikawa whispered, his voice so fond it was almost cheesy.

'He is, isn't he', Kuroo smiled, his eyes following brown-haired Ravenclaw out of Slytherin grounds.

 

~

 

Chasers: Asahi Michimiya Kiyoko (Yamaguchi)

Beaters: Ennoshita Moniwa (Kinoshita)

Keepers: Sawamura (Narita)

Seekers: Sugawara (Yachi)

 

Daichi scratched his head and put down his quill. As he said at the end of practice, first match of the season was on horizon and he was trying to come up with the best possible team. Historically, Hufflepuff never particulary shined when it came to quidditch. Talented people generally had great ambitions that came with their gift and usually landed in one of other three houses, Slytherin being the highest among them. So naturally snakes ruled the quidditch pitch most of the time with determination and game so sly it was practically a form of art, Gryffindors biting at their tails daringly with something bordering on ferocity and fly-or-die philosophy and Ravenclaws smoothly sailing in between, their play style always changing and evolving yet ever calm, dangerously so. And then there were Hufflepuffs, dedicated and hard working but simply lacking the qualities which separated winners from losers. Playing by the rules, valuing fair play too much, always avoiding dispute, even on the pitch. Players from other houses respected them for their hard work but they could never avoid pitiful looks thrown at their direction, others probably thinking something among the lines of 'poor badges always trying so hard'.   
Daichi was having none of it, he knew the odds weren't in their favor but even the odds were just the odds at the end of the day. They'll have to change their game play though, that much he knew.

'You already decided?'

Daichi looked up to see Suga sitting across the table, arms crossed, soft smile playing on his lips. Suga loved to joke with Daichi but he knew better than that when it came to serious matters, which quidditch definitely was.

'When did you come?'

Suga's smile widened. 'Some time ago but you looked so focused I didn't dare to disturb you'

Figures. 'I think I decided, yes'

He pushed parchament to Suga. 'If you have any suggestions, tell me'

Suga took it in his hands and looked at the paper, his face suddenly serious. 'It's fine. Just as I expected. Though I'm kind of curious why am I still the main seeker? Yachi really improved her flying skills, she'll soon pass me'. Suga tilted his head and was now studying him with curiousity.

Daichi sighed in frustration. It was like that from the start, when it came to quidditch, even though he loved to play, Suga always doubted himself and was willing to give up the position he rightfully deserved just so he wouldn't let his team down. 'Really Suga? You'll be ou seeker for quite some time as far as I'm concerned so please stop. Yachi is only a third year, she still has a long way to go'

Gray-haired boy shook his head and sent him amused smile. 'I believe that's called nepotism you know and it's actually illegal'

'I swear I'm going to hit you with broom and won't stop until you stop with that nonsense. But if you want to call it that, do it. Just so you know, if it was but it's not it would be only called nepotism if we were family members.'

'You're saying we're not? I could swear we were married', Suga grinned mischievously. Daichi's eyes widened and he couldn't help himself but to laugh. Suga joined him and their laughter soon echoed through library, earning them annoying glances from other students.

'I'm sorry to disturb your domestic bliss but uh, it's four already. I can come back later though to leave you two lovebirds to do your thing'

Kuroo was standing by their table with crossed arms and strange look on his face. The smirk was firmly on its place but when his eyes met Daichi's he could clearly see traces of irritation in them. Air suddenly became heavier, odd tension covering the space between them like itchy blanket. 

'Oh no no, I was just leaving', Suga said smiling widely, his words breaking the uncomfortable spell. He stood up and patted Kuroo's shoulder. 'Go easy on him, he's sort of a loser when it comes to potions'. He winked at Daichi, who was rolling his eyes and simultaneously thanking and strangling Suga in his mind, and left.

As soon as he left, tension was back. Kuroo took Suga's seat and was now staring at him with unreadable expression. Silence was unusual between them and Daichi was trying to remember when was the last time he saw Kuroo so quiet and quickly came to conclusion: never. It was making him nervous and he didn't know what to say, anger he felt yeserday gone and to spice things up, the word date (which, really?) was screaming in the back of his mind drowning out every other coherent thought. He mentally slapped himself, that was Kuroo Tetsourou sitting across from him, Kuro Tetsourou who loved to irritate him, it was just that. Nothing more. He was probably just tired. _He got this_.

On the other side of the table, Kuroo was having his own mental battle. Married, huh. Well everybody knew that, probably even every single owl and hippogriff on school property. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Centaurs and Merpeople knew about it. The whole damn school knew Suga and Daichi were attached by the hip, playing mama and papa to basically every student who needed parenting. Even their names, Sugawara and Sawamura were so similar for crying out loud. And it somehow didn't bother Kuroo, well until now. Rational part of him was saying that they were just friends with hell of a mental connection and really deep mutual understanding and he knew , really he knew there wasn't any romantcal tendencies between them but seeing them being so comfortable and domestic with eachother filled him with irrational jealousy. Why can't he and Daichi be all fluffy and friendly and smiley and and –

This was bad, really bad. He got greedy. It was only a matter of time really, two years was a long time to be only satisfied with the kind of attention he was recieving till now from the boy of his dreams (yes he was that deep) and suddenly he wanted more than words of irritation, sighs, eye rolls and disapproving looks. There was only one thing to do, he can deal with heartbreak(he can he can he can) but he will never forgive himself if he didn't at least try. So he will. Because he is brave! And great! And BRAVE! And charming! Even Iwaizumi said he would date him! Well sort of, but nevermind. What if Hufflepuff really didn't like him at all though? What then? He mentally slapped himself, that was Sawamura Daichi sitting across from him, so-worth-of-heartbreak Sawamura Daichi. _He got this_.

'So –'

'Uh –'

They looked at each other, two pairs of brown eyes meeting, one almost cat-like and the other big and calming. Kuroo let out a laugh and Daichi smiled. In that moment a everything settled back on its place, spell was finally broken and tension slid away just like that.

'You were awfully silent for a moment there, but I can't blame you, my good looks usually have that effect on people', Kuroo said, grinning.

'Yeah keep telling yourself that. I was just blinded by your awful hair', Daichi rolled his eyes, but the smile was still there.

'You mean by my spectacular hair? I styled them especially for you today just as promised'

'You're an idiot, lets choose our topic I don't have all day'

**Author's Note:**

> So thats it for now. If you have any words of advice, I'm all ears. Oh and is format alright or should I change it somehow?


End file.
